Wróg mojego wroga
Wróg mojego wroga – piąta misja aktu III w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 w której o raz pierwszy w grze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Johnem "Soapem" MacTavishem. Opis Dwójka snajperów Task Force 141 - John "Soap" MacTavish oraz John Price została wysłana przez generała Shepherda na złomowisko pojazdów amerykańskich w Afganistanie w celu wyeliminowania terrorysty Władimira Makarowa. W tym samym czasie większość zespołu 141 była na misji w Kaukazie. W odpowiednim czasie generał Shepherd i jego poplecznicy zwani Kompanią Cieni zdradzili Task Force i zaatakowali niczego nie spodziewających się żołnierzy. Ludzie generała zabili "Ghosta", "Roacha" oraz wielu innych agentów TF 141. W tym samym momencie Kompania starała się to samo zrobić z Soapem i Price'em. Ci jednak nie postanowili sprzedać skóry. Kompania Cieni swoim przylotem do Afganistanu sprowokowała ludzi Makarowa, przez co doszło do ogromnej bitwy na całym terenie. Soap oraz Price w czasie trwania ich walk znajdowali się daleko od siebie, więc ten pierwszy musiał przejść przez praktycznie całe złomowisko przed spotkaniem się ze swoim dowódcą. Aby móc bezpiecznie uciec z tego miejsca Price skontaktował się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem Nikołajem, by ten przyleciał po nich swoim samolotem. Po tym Brytyjczyk dał Soapowi cenną radę - miał on pozwolić ludziom Shepherda i Makarowa wzajemnie się pozabijać, aby tym samym utorować sobie drogę do strefy ewakuacji. Szkot zastosował się do tego, dzięki czemu mógł uniknąć zbędnej walki. Obie frakcje wezwały na miejsce swoje pojazdy - śmigłowce, BTR-y, Humvee oraz inne, przez co wyglądało to na istną batalię. Price i Soap zażądali zemsty za śmierć kolegów, więc postanowili od tego czasu, że nie spoczną, póki nie Shepherd nie zginie. W takim wypadku kapitan skontaktował się przez odpowiedni kanał radiowy z Makarowem. Uświadomił go, że generał ma teraz nieograniczone środki od rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych, co oznacza, że koniec życia terrorysty jest bliski. Price oczekiwał od Rosjanina podanie mu współrzędnych bazy Shepherda, a w zamian niedobitki z Task Force mieli go zlikwidować, co na ten moment uratowałoby terroryście życie. W końcu ten niechętnie zdradził, że baza generała znajduje się w kryjówce oznaczonej jako "Hotel Bravo" oraz pożegnał się z Price'em słowami "Do zobaczenia w piekle". Po długiej walce Soap w końcu zdołał znaleźć Price'a. Po nich obu podjechał terenówką Rook, inny jeszcze żywy członek Task Force. W tym samym momencie na pasie startowym wylądował Nikołaj. W swoim dużym samolocie otworzył on tylny właz, aby agenci mogli wjechać do środka. Tak mogłoby się to zakończyć, gdyby nie członkowie Kompani Cieni, którzy rozpoczęli pościg za żołnierzami. Rozpoczęła się strzelanina pomiędzy Soapem osłaniającym swojego kierowcę, a Kompanią na własnych autach. W pewnym momencie Rook oberwał zbłąkaną kulą i zginął. Kierownicę po nim przejął Soap, któremu w ostatnim momencie udało się wjechać do samolotu Nikołaja. W końcu mógł on odlecieć bezpiecznie z dwoma ostatnimi członkami Task Force na pokładzie. Dziennik Soapa John "Soap" MacTavish opisał wydarzenia z tej misji w swoim dzienniku. Na pierwszej kartce opisał plan działania, jakim mieli posłużyć się oficjalnie do zabicia Władimira Makarowa. Na kolejnej (która jest związana też z kolejną misją) pisał, ono tym, że jego postawa się zmieniła. Mówił, że to zadanie było kłamstwem oraz że oprócz Makarowa ich celem jest też Shepherd. Pisał też, że to "koniec z zasadami działania. Koniec z pieprzonymi rozkazami" oraz że zrobi to dla Ghosta i Roacha. Później wspominał też Kompanię Cieni. Mówił, że są "wytrenowani, tak jak my" i że w niczym nie przypominają Ultranacjonalistów sprzed pięciu lat. Na koniec skwitował, że "ten skurwysyn nie ma pojęcia, kto nadchodzi". Postacie * John Price * Nikołaj (kontakt radiowy) * Władimir Makarow (kontakt radiowy) * John "Soap" MacTavish (grywalny) * Rook (KIA) * Shepherd (wspomniany) * Simon "Ghost" Riley (wspomniany) * Gary "Roach" Sanderson (wspomniany) * Imran Zachajew (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza misja w której od początku dwie walczące frakcje są przeciwko nam a ratuje nas trzecia. * Śmigłowce Little Bird są zdecydowanie osłabione względem ich odpowiedników w innych misjach. Mogą ulec katastrofie po ich chwilowym ostrzale z broni ręcznej. * Jeśli gracz będąc z Jeepie wciśnie przycisk odpowiedzialny za sprint, to postać wykona animację sprintu, lecz nie będzie się przemieszczać. * Kiedy gracz musi przejąć kontrolę nad pojazdem, to nie musi nawet poruszać kierownicą, bo samochód i tak wjedzie do samolotu. * Niektórym graczom w sekwencji kierowania samochodem udało się wepchnąć wrogi pojazd do samolotu, jednak w takim wypadku od razu on znikał. * Kiedy gracz wsiada do samochodu amunicja automatycznie mu się uzupełnia. en:The Enemy of My Enemy Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2